Losing Grip
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek joins a skate gang called the Beatz but they're not what they seem. They're actually necromancer ogres posing as humans trying to take over Duloc.
1. Not what it seems

Losing Grip.

Fiona was cooking dinner at the swamp. Her husband was skate boarding as usual. He wasn't allowed to do it at the swamp. The last time he'd done it, he'd tried to jump over the roof on the board. She had to get him down from there before he got here.

Artie watched as his ogre amigo did a 360 jump on the skate board. They were unaware that they were being watched. It was a skate gang called the Beatz but they got arrested several times. "Who's that doing mad 360 spins and jumps on the board?" their leader Zeke asked him. Shrek then came over to them. Artie then led him away from Zeke. "What're ya doing?" he asked him. "You can't join up with them. They're bad news." He told him. "I'll think about it, okay?" he told Zeke. Artie then watched as Zeke and the guys left. Shrek and Artie then walked back to the swamp. Fiona watched as her husband came into the house on the skate board and stopped before he hit something. "Honey you know I don't like you doing that in the house. " she told him. He smiled as the kids crawled into the room.

She saw worry in Artie's eyes. Shrek scowled at the teen as he told Fiona what was wrong. "Who're the Beatz?" she asked curiously. "They're bad news. They were arrested lots of times by the cops. They asked your husband to join them." He told her. But there was a reason why. They were necromancers and having an ogre would give them street cred. "What did he tell them?" Fiona said to him. "He said he'd think about it." He told her. She watched as her husband ate some weedrat stew with some eyeball jelly on toast. He then saw his son Meatballs crawl onto the skate board but stopped him before he got a chance to cause chaos. "Nice try buddy but you're still too small to skate board." He said to him calmly. Meatballs scowled at his father. Fiona then took him in her arms. "Don't worry. Daddy didn't mean to say that. He just wants to protect you. He cares about you." Fiona told him. He perked up at this. She smiled as she bathed him.

Artie watched as his amigo changed into night clothes. "How're you feeling? Did you think about joining the Beatz yet?" he asked him.

"Not yet. I'll sleep on it. Don't worry. I won't get into trouble." He told him. Artie smiled at that. "Yeah but they'll make you do it, no matter what you say. I've heard about it." He told him. Fiona was sitting up in bed as he came into the bedroom. "Hey honey. Were where you?" she said to him as he climbed in. "I was talking to Artie about something that happened at the skate park. "Let me guess. He was trying to do an awesome stunt on a board and it didn't work out?" she asked. "Something like that." He said as he fell asleep beside her. She chuckled at his snoring. "_Goodnight honey. I guess today must've tired ya out with all those stunts you pull on that skate board. I love you." _She thought as she snuggled near him. Zeke was watching this through the window. His eyes glowed with magic. "Pretty soon you'll be with us." He thought as he disappeared… He didn't know that Artie had seen him. He was worried for Shrek.

"He looks like he can suck souls out of others. If that's possible, then Shrek's doomed. I hope he decided not to join them. Fiona then woke up in the early morning with sweat dripping off her face. She'd had a weird dream to do with her husband. He'd joined that skate gang and he'd been changed so that all the happiness, all the joy had been sucked out of him and it scared her. She hoped it wouldn't come true. She then got out of bed and made breakfast. Later she saw her husband walk into the room. He looked really tired. She gave him some swamp coffee. It seemed to help. "I didn't sleep so good, okay?" he told her. She nodded understandlingly. He then got dressed and grabbed his skate gear and took off for the skate park. Artie was worried as he secretly followed him. He then saw him talking to Zeke and the Beatz. He watched as they started shredding some half pipe. "Oh no! He joined them!" he thought as he saw his friend with the skate gang. But he saw Zeke's eyes glow as he approached Shrek and was worried.

"I've got to warn Fiona before that creep hurts him and we can't save him." he told himself as he ran off. Zeke glared angrily at that. "We'll see about that, my mortal friend, we'll see." he said as the day grew on.


	2. Out of control

Losing Grip

Ch 2

Fiona had seen some changes in her husband recently such as coming home late, hanging out with the Beatz more than his friends, ignoring her. He'd also been more angry and grumpy than usual. Artie wondered what was wrong but he had a strange feeling as he followed his ogre amigo to the skate park. He watched as his friend was talking to Zeke. He decided to eaves drop on him. "Soon Duloc will pay for dissing guys like us. They'll never see what's coming. Make sure that those loser friends of yours don't find out what we're doing. It's for the good of ogre kind." He heard Zeke say. "_I'm worried for him. Those guys are up to something, something bad but I don't know what. I hope Shrek won't do something stupid. He's too cool to get involved in something like that. I'd better keep an eye on him."_ He hought as he followed him back to the swamp.

He watched as his friend dressed in punk skater gear. It freaked him out. He needed to talk to him now before he lost him forever. "What're ya doing in my room? I'm getting ready here!" Shrek told him. Artie felt anger rise in him but tried to calm down. It wasn't his friend's fault. Zeke had done something to him, something very bad. "Listen. Why're you hanging with the Beatz for? They're just using you. Because of this, you've become something bad- a jerk like Lancelot at my school but I know it's not you talking, is it?" he told him sternly. He looked into his friend's eyes. They seemed to look cold and uncaring but they normally weren't. "Just leave me alone, okay Artie. Besides they think somebody like me is cool for once so just back off Your Loserness!" he said coldly as he pushed past him and walked out of the room. Artie was seriously freaked.

"_I knew it! Zeke has done something to him but I don't know what. He didn't mean to say that stuff but he doesn't look like himself at the minute. He looks really beat up. I've got to tell Fiona this but I don't know. She's the only one who makes him see sense when he's like this!" _ he mused as he got on a skate board and followed his friend. He then stopped for a second and went back inside the house. He needed to talk to Fiona. He found her sitting at the table sipping coffee. She seemed worried about her husband. "Are you okay Fi?' he asked her. "It's my husband. He… isn't himself at the minute, is he? He doesn't want to spend time with me or the kids. It's… like he stopped caring or something. It's bugging me." She told him quietly. " Yeah I know. The Beatz and their leader must've done something but I don't know what. I tried talking to him but he was very cold about it. It was like he didn't know me." He told her.

Suddenly Zeke and his gang barged in. Artie growled with anger at this. "What're you guys trying to pull by this?' he asked Zeke angrily but he laughed maniacally. Shrek then approached him but they wouldn't know it was him because his appearance had changed. His skin was pale white like a ghost's and his eyes held no warmth and there were dark rims around his eyes. There was a huge black scar on his neck. Fiona gasped at this. "What've you done to him? I demand to know!" Fiona yelled. Fury was flowing through her at this moment. "_Those creeps did something to my husband and they're going to pay! Artie was right about these guys. They're nothing but bad news. I don't know if there's a way to save him but I'm gonna try!" _ she thought as she watched them disappear. Artie watched as she sank to her knees in agony, her dress hitting the ground. "I'm sorry Fi. I'm sure we can save him. But I don't know what those guys are up to. They said something about making the kingdom pay for dissing them. I'm worried." He said to her. Meanwhile in the forest Zeke was scheming. He had an idea. He then got an idea. "That Artie brat is always around. I've got a wicked idea on how to stop him and Fiona. Shrek come here! I've got an idea." he told him. "What is it?' he asked him.

"What is it?" Shrek said to him. "I need ya to take care of Artie for us. His snooping around is seriously bugging me. He's going to ruin things for us. Besides it's not like you're friends." he told him. Zeke watched as he walked off into the forest. Artie was worried. He had a bad feeling in his gut but he didn't know why. He then saw their ogre amigo return and were worried. Zeke was watching this. "What if he doesn't do it?" his friend Maiza asked him. "Oh he'll do it. The process on him is already begun and soon he'll be one of us. Nothing will stand in my way! Those humans will all pay." he told him. The others laughed at this. Artie then saw Puss show up. He seemed tense about something. "What's up?" Artie asked him. "I had this vision last night. The boss is in serious danger. Those skater freaks put a curse on him." he told him quietly. "What kind of curse? Please Puss I need to know! He hasn't been himself. He's been blowing us off, hanging at the skate park and upsetting Fiona. He looks really tired and hasn't been a good friend like he normally is.' Artie told him. "Chill senor. I'll tell you. It's a very bad spell. It sucks out all the joy, the happiness, the love and his soul. From what you've said, the spell's almost complete. I don't know if..." he explained.

"If what?' he asked nervously. "If he'll ever be the same once this is all over. Nobody in Zeke's spell has ever been the same after their loved ones save them. Maybe he's... gone for good.' Puss said softly. This worried Artie greatly. Suddenly Shrek grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. Puss was shocked by this as well as Fiona. "Let him go! This isn't like you." Fiona said as he grabbed Artie and skated off. "He's doomed." Puss said to Fiona. "We've got to do something. I don't want to lose him!" she said to him. "Fiona there's nothing you can do to save him. If we broke that spell, he'd still be like that.' he told her sadly. Meanwhile Artie was being tied up to a wall by shackles by Zeke's friends. "Well done mi amigo. You managed to take care of him. Let's finish the job together." Zeke told Shrek. Zeke's eyes glowed with frighful magic. Artie was worried.

"What're you up to? I want my ogre friend back as well, you freaks!" Artie said amgrily. Zeke laughed as sparks of magic emitted from his hand. "Wouldn't you like to know Your Highness." Zeke told him as he approached the boy. It reminded Artie of the time Charming was about to behead him but Shrek had saved his skin by confessing to him. He looked into his friend's brown eyes. There was carelessness in them. "Don't you remember me? We're amigos, right? You've got to listen to me. Zeke did something to you, a spell. It's changing you into some stranger." he said to him but he didn't reply. He then managed to get out of the shackles and ran off into the forest. Fear was pumping through his body as he returned to the swamp. Fiona and Puss were relieved to see him. "I managed to escape. Zeke was about to do a freaky spell on me but I got away. I tried reawakening Shrek's inner being but he didn't answer." he told them gravely. Zeke was angry but calmed down as he went underground and through the catacombs...


	3. Given Up

Losing Grip

Ch 3

Zeke laughed as he came to a fire where many ogres were sitting around. He smiled as they gasped at him. "It'll soon be time to take what is ours. Soon those pathetic humans of Duloc will know what it's like to be treated like a freak!" he hissed as he transformed back into his ogre self. That was his normal form. He'd used magic to change himself into a human to fool the people of Duloc. Nobody in Duloc knew there was a small group of ogres hiding underground in the catacombs. They were necromancers but other ogres had shunned them because of their dark magic and desire to rule over kingdoms. "Their loss! At least they'll never find us down here!" Zeke yelled joyfully.

It was early morning at the swamp and everybody was feeling moody especially Artie. He was sitting outside and letting the rain hit his clothes. Fiona joined him. There was great sadness in her blue eyes. "It wasn't your fault, you know." She said to him. "I know but I could've saved him or least make Zeke lift the spell. Now because of me, our best friend, your husband is gone forever!" he told her. She sighed sadly. "Yes but maybe there's hope. Maybe we could lift the spell. He's not lost! He needs our help. We can't give up on him." She said as she flicked back her hair. It was wet from the rain. "Fiona none of us know magic. How're we going to do that?" Artie said gloomily. "That's true but Merlin does. Maybe you can ask him to use a counter spell or something." She reassured him but he just stared at her darkly.

"_It's my fault. If I had just stayed in Far, Far Away, none of this would've happened and Shrek would still be himself and not under a soul sucking spell. Oh man! I don't know what will happen if he's still like that after we take care of Zeke."_ Artie thought quietly as he watched Fiona go into the house followed by Puss. She hadn't slept all night because her mind was full of worry for her husband. She then saw Meatballs toddle into the room and smiled sadly. She hadn't told the kids about what was happening to their father as she picked up her son. She hoped things would be alright. But when she got up later, Artie was gone. "Where could he have gone to?" she asked herself. Puss knew where Artie had gone. "He went back to Far, Far Away. He thinks he's to blame for Zeke doing that spell on Shrek." He told her. She understood but was sad. But then she saw her husband show up and was worried. He then touched her cheek gently. "Goodbye Fiona. I… love you." He whispered. He then ran off but she wanted to follow him but couldn't. Zeke was waiting for him. "Good work messing with your wife's head. Soon others like us won't have to live in fear. We can be as free as humans once my plan is complete!" he told him. "Yes you're right. Soon they'll pay for hurting guys like us. They'll be begging for mercy but we won't give it to them!" Shrek told him coldly. Zeke laughed at that. Meanwhile in Far, Far Away Artie was moping in his room. Thoughts of the last few days were firmly embedded in his mind and it was wearing him down.

Lilllian noticed this. "What's wrong/? You know you can tell me anything." she said calmly to him. Artie took a breath to calm him down before he told her. "Let's just say I have this friend and he joined a skate gang called the Beatz who were really this freaky necromancer dudes but they put a spell on him that sucked out everything that made him cool which is nonreversable. What can I do?" he explained. She saw sadness in his eyes. "That sounds pretty bad. I think your friend needs your help more than ever but is probably afraid to admit he needs it." she replied to him. Artie thought about that as he lay on his bed thinking. Things were too nuts at the moment to think straight. He then poured himself a glass of wine and sipped it. It seemed to be calming him down and numbing the sadness he was feeling. In the under world Harold was witnessing this and was worried. His son in law had been entranced by a gang of necromancer ogres, his daughter was depressed by it and his nephew was now turning to alcohol for a solution. "Something has to be done before this family is damaged beyond repair." he thought as he kept watching. He knew very well what Zeke was capable of once angered.

Fiona then felt like crying. Her husband had gone off somewhere and was worried that he wouldn't return. Her heart was breaking beyond repair. She looked at a photo of them together as a family. Harold could see what this was doing to her and felt sorry for her. Meanwhile Zeke and the other necromancer ogres were in his lair in the forest planning their revenge on a kingdom that had hated them for too long. Shrek watched as they prepared powerful spells to enchant the people of Duloc with. But they were being watched by somebody. He was an ogre who belonged to a group of wizardly ogres who were good hearted and had stopped Zeke long ago... They were hanging out at Merlin's place. They only revealed themselves when Zeke and the Brood were causing trouble once more. His name was Artemis and was a half wizard. He had some magic but when he was with his wizard/ogre friends, their magic was unstoppable. He then went to Merlin's place. The other ogre wizards were there too. They were very worried. They knew Zeke had returned from where they'd sent him years ago. "We must intervene secretly. If we don't do anything, Duloc and other kingdoms will fall. We must hurry with the counter curse for that soul spell he did before it's too late." one told the others.

Artie then returned to the swamp but was nervous. He opened the door and found Puss and Donkey looking after Meatballs and his siblings. "Where's Fiona?" he asked them. "We don't know. She asked us to look after the babies but she hasn't came back since then. We're worried." Puss explained to him. "Yeah that's weird. M-Maybe she ran away." Artie suggested quietly. "But why would she do that for? If she had, she'd would've taken the kids with her, not leave them here." Donkey told him. Artie thought about it. "She probably didn't take them because it would be dangerous. I don't really know." he said to them. Puss nodded in agreement. They didn't know she was hiding in a cave far away from the swamp. She couldn't bear to go back there especially now that her True Love was gone forever. Tears ran down her face at that thought. Merlin was watching this and felt sorry for her. Zeke and his cohorts didn't care about anybody as long as they got what they wanted. The other wizards agreed.

Artie was out looking for Fiona. He knew she was somewhere, he just knew it. He heard crying come from a cave and followed it inside. Fiona was asleep by a fire she'd made to keep warm. This made him sad for her. She may have lost her man but her family was still there. He sighed quietly before talking. "Hey Fiona. It's me Artie. You wanna talk?" he said softly. Fiona opened her eyes and sat up. "What're you doing here?" she asked him. "Looking for you. Puss and Donkey are finding hard to look after the kids. I know it's hard seeing as Shrek's accidentally in the forces of darkness and the family's being sad about it. He wouldn't have wanted ya to feel this way. Besides if you give up, who's going to watch the kids grow up?" he told her. Fiona smiled at that. "Okay I'll come back. It's just... things are crazy and it's hurting me. I thought I could deal but I couldn't." she explained to him. Artie understood as they walked off.

Suddenly Merlin appeared. "Come with me now! I know a way to stop what Zeke's doing but you two have to come now. Take my hands." he said to them. Artie was unsure but Fiona wasn't. "Come on Artie! This could be our chance!" she said as she took Merlin's hand. Artie then did the same. They vanished in a haze of bright magical energy...


	4. Making Amends for the Damage

Losing Grip 

Ch 4

Fiona wondered what all those wizard like ogres were doing at Merlin's place. "They're here to help me take care of Zeke. I know of a way to help your husband." He told them. " You do? How?" Artie asked him. "I know of a counter spell to heal him but you've got to get him to come here." He explained quietly as he went inside his house. Artie watched as Fiona lit a campfire. "Don't worry Fiona. We'll get him back. I'm sure Merlin can free him." Artie told her.

"I know. It's just… things are a little crazy. But I thought Puss said that it couldn't be broken. I nope Merlin can break the spell on Shrek or I don't know what I'll do." She vented through tears. He then hugged her but saw somebody show up on a skateboard. It was Shrek. He looked really pale with blackened eyes. Merlin then appeared and put his hand on the scar on his neck. He then recited a spell and magic flowed through his hand into the scar. "Let me go or I'll pound you!" Shrek yelled angrily but then sank to his knees in agony and the scar exploded. He then saw Artie help him up. "Hey man what happened to me? I feel really weird." He said to him. "Don't worry man. It wasn't your fault. You were under Zeke's control." He told him as Fiona came over and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried about you. I nearly gave up hope." She said to him as they kissed. "I remember. I felt so bad for all the things I did under that spell. Especially ignoring you and hurting Artie. I couldn't help myself. Can you forgive me? If you don't, I understand." he said to her. "We do forgive you. You... don't look so good. Is everything okay?" Artie told him. Fiona agreed. "I really don't look good? I feel really hot." Shrek asked him. Fiona was freaked as her husband fell onto her arms.

Merlin then seemed worried by this too. Fiona hoped it was nothing serious. "Don't worry. It's nothing serious. It's a side effect of the counter spell. Maybe you should go home now. I'm sure after rest, he'll be able to help us take care of Zeke." he told her as he transported them back to the swamp. Fiona then opened the door to find Donkey and Puss trying to get the babies to go to sleep but stopped when they saw her and the babies tried to crawl over to Shrek but Artie stopped them. "I know you wanna see Daddy but he isn' t feeling too well. We don't want you guys getting sick too. Fiona saw that her husband had fallen asleep in the alligator chair with his skateboarding stuff on. Artie watched as she put a blanket over her husband. Zeke was watching this with anger. Merlin had destroyed his ally but then he got an idea. "The spell on him may be broken but we can still make him help us by using those he loves." he told his friends. They laughed as he went to the swamp.

Fiona was asleep in bed but Shrek woke up when he heard her scream and stumbled into their bedroom. Zeke had grabbed her by the throat. "What do you want? The spell on me is broken so I won't help ya." he told Zeke. "I think you will if you want your wife and family to stay alive. How would you feel if they were to come to any harm or die?" he said gloating. Shrek was worried. He had to be careful or those he loved would suffer. "Fine I'll help you. Now let her go." he replied. Zeke smiled as he let go. Puss then burst in brandishing his sword. "I knew you were still under his spell! You're no longer an amigo of mine!" he yelled as he scratched Shrek in the face. Fiona then helped stop the bleeding of the cut. "I'm sorry Fiona. It was the only thing I could do to save you." he said weakly to her. "It's okay honey. You were brave to save me." she told him.

"I remembered something Zeke said once to these other ogres in the underground catacombs. He was going to lead a rebellion against the human subjects of the kingdoms." Shrek replied. Fiona was worried to hear that. "Does Artie know?" she asked him. "No." Shrek answered. The next morning he woke up and ate breakfast quietly. He then saw Donkey come into the house and was worried. "Are you gonna be angry with me too like Puss?" he said miserably. "No way! I overheard what Zeke told ya last night. Besides I'm not much of a noble steed without you by my side. Besides we've been friends for too long to stop now." he told him. He then saw a smile cross his friend's face. "Thanks Donkey for not deserting me. It's good to know who your friends are." he said to Donkey as he fell asleep. Puss had overheard that and was feeling bad about last night. "Le siento mi amigo," he whispered as he snuck in through the window...


	5. Fighting to protect Loved Ones

Losing Grip 

Ch 5

Shrek woke up to the sound of skateboard wheels outside and got up. Fiona was still asleep. He opened the front door and went outside. Artie was on a skate board trying to do insane stunts like his friend could. He'd spent the whole night building a mini skate park and vert ramps. Artie was wearing lots of protective gear. "Wow! Did you make all this yourself? It's awesome! But what about Fiona? If she sees this, she'll freak." Shrek asked the teen.

"Yeah I built all this after you guys went to bed last night only I had a little help. Fiona won't be mad if she doesn't find out right? Who's going to tell her about this? Come on dude! Tear up the half pipe with me!" Artie replied smiling evilly. He watched as his ogre friend went into the house for a few minutes. When he came back out, he was wearing his skateboard gear and his board. The rest of the morning, the two friends were pulling off insane moves and stunts but Artie then saw his friend stop his board for some reason. "Are you okay man?" he asked him. But in his head, Shrek could hear sounds of a mighty battle as well as the cries of many humans and ogres. "I-I'm fine Artie. I've… got to check out something. I'll be back in a few minutes." He told him. He then took off into the forest. His heart was pounding fast as he remembered what he'd heard in his mind.

But his thoughts were broken when he was caught in a snare trap. "Yes! We got him just like our spy told us." Somebody said as they made themselves known. It was a group of hunters. But the leader shocked him. It was Puss. "Leave me alone with him." He told them. "Are you sure?" another hunter asked him. "Si. I'm sure." He answered. He watched as the hunters ran off. Shrek looked really angry at him but upset as well. "Let me guess you went back to the hunting game? I thought you were never going to pull this again and don't pull the cute eyes look on me. I know you're just playing me for a fool." He told Puss. "I know but last night and what's about to happen, it changed things between us, okay?" he replied in his thick Spanish accent. "So now you've gone back to hurting innocent ogres like me who've hurt humans or attacked a village in their lives? Some amigo." Shrek retorted angrily. Sadness flared in Puss's eyes at his friend's words. "I'm not. I'm just faking to those guys that I'm on the hunting clock again. If I didn't, they as well as Zeke would kill me. He's provoking both ogres and humans against each other into a war for the kingdoms of Duloc and Far, Far Away." Puss explained as he cut his friend out of the trap. "Thanks for the info. I heard sounds of that very battle in my head. I-I'm worried, not just myself but for my family. It would hurt me if they died or worse got hurt just because of some power struggle." Shrek said as he took off on the skate board back to the swamp. Artie watched as his friend returned. He saw worry in his brown eyes and wondered what was wrong.

"It's nothing." He told Artie as he ate some toast but in his heart he couldn't shake what Puss had told him. Artie saw a tear fall and hit the ground. "Artie we're friends, right?" he asked the teen. "Yeah dude we've been like that since you helped me be King. Why did you ask that for?" he answered. "If there was a battle raging in both kingdoms between ogres and humans, would you still be my friend or side with humans?" Shrek asked him quietly. Artie thought about it seriously. Shrek was his amigo even though he was an ogre but he saw behind it but he wouldn't lose their friendship over some power struggle. "Of course we would. Something like that's going to happen isn't it? If it wasn't, you wouldn't have asked me those questions." Artie answered.

Shrek sighed. There was no hiding this from Artie anymore. He had to warn him in case it had started in Far, Far Away. "Yes there is. Zeke's trying to provoke both ogres and humans in both kingdoms to fight against each other and it won't end well. I'm worried for my family. I don't want to imagine what would happen if they got hurt or died because of this. That's… why I need you to promise me not to tell Fiona or Donkey about this. Only you, me and Puss can know about this, okay?" he explained sadly. Artie understood his friend's concern. "I won't tell them. I know how much my cousin and the triplets mean to you. I promise but can't we go stop this before it happens? I am the King of Far, Far Away." He said to him. He was about to go off into the forest but Shrek stopped him. "Come on man I have to go. My kingdom needs me to help stop this!" he told him.

"I know but does the kingdom want their ruler dead? That's why I want you to stay here with us. Besides if you got hurt or worse, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night." He said. Artie then calmed down. "You're right man. I know they need me alive. I never knew you cared like that." He replied. "You remembered what Charming said before he tried to behead you, didn't ya?" Shrek told him.

"Artie I'm always gonna care no matter what anyone says. Did you remember about ignoring jerks and the things they say? Charming's the biggest jerk in the kingdom." He said. It was late night as Artie fell asleep in his arms. He'd lit a camp fire to keep them warm. Fiona smiled as she watched this and went to bed. But thoughts were running through his mind.

"_This is crazy! Zeke's gone too far. I know I promised to help him but I can't condone bloodshed and death of many innocent lives but if I don't, then those I love will be destroyed. I can't let that happen. Plus Artie's really worried about this too. What am I to do?"_ he thought wearily as the night passed him by. He then heard Artie moan a little on his sleep. "No don't let them die. They're my friends! Why should they die because of some war?" he said in his sleep. "It'll be okay Artie. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Shrek whispered to him. Artie then calmed down. Zeke had watched this and was happy. "Good. Young Artie King of Far, Far Away is frightened of our little battle. That way it'll be fun watching Shrek squirm as Artie destroys him!" he thought as he went under ground. Shrek then put Artie gently onto the ground. "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" he said softly as he walked into the house. He heard the babies wake up and smiled as they crawled over to him. He picked them up gently. "Hey guys. Miss Daddy?" he said to them. They made happy noises at that. He felt warm emotions stir in his heart as he fell asleep with them in his arms.

They were the reason he wanted to stop Zeke so they wouldn't feel one ounce of sadness as they grew up and had no friends except for him and the Dronkeys. A warm tear fell from his eye lid and hit his vest. This was what he was living for. He wanted to be the father his own Dad couldn't be when he was younger, somebody who would love them no matter what they wanted to do,,,,


	6. Secrets

Losing Grip 

Ch 6

Fiona watched as her husband woke up. He then watched as she took the babies from him. He then remembered something and went past her. "Where're you going?" she asked him. "Don't worry. I'm going to… check on somebody." He told her. She watched as he closed the door. He then saw Artie was awake. "Hey are you okay? Did you sleep?" he asked him as he sat down beside him. He had brought him some breakfast. "I didn't sleep good. I stayed awake all night worrying about the kingdom." He answered him. "I'm sorry you didn't sleep well. I'm worried about you." He said quietly as he went back inside the house.

"_I hope he doesn't do anything dumb or snap. Fiona would be like that if she knew."_ Shrek thought as he kissed his wife. She wondered what was wrong but he shrugged it off. As he ate breakfast, he heard somebody yell and ran outside. A man clad in armour was talking to Artie angrily but he saw a cut on his friend's face. He was angry. "Hey leave him alone! He hasn't done any harm." Shrek said to him. "Back away beast! This has nothing to do with you." he said to him. Artie looked angry at the man. "Dad leave him alone. He's... my friend and helped me become King." he yelled at the knight. Shrek was worried by this but smiled. "So you're the one who abandoned him at Worchester and makes him think he's a loser." he told him as he prepared to fight him but Artie stopped them from fighting. Shrek could see he didn't want them to fight and went into the house. Artie's father scowled and ran off. He heard Artie cry a little as he entered the house. Artie was in the bath room cleaning up. Fiona wondered what was wrong. "His father showed up and we were gonna fight but Artie stopped us." he explained. Fiona understood. "My Dad said Artie's father was a jerk ass knight who only cared about himself. When he heard that his wife the former Lady of the Lake was having a child, he got nervous but she died. After that, he tried taking care of Artie until he was thirteen, then he dumped him at Worchester for the rest of his teenage life." Fiona told him.

He understood. Artie then came out of the bathroom. "Hey guys. I'm sorry you had to see my father. He's a brute. I wondered if I had a Mom. He told me she left but I have a feeling she didn't." he said quietly. Fiona shot Shrek a look. "I'm sure she's still alive. Maybe you'll be together again." he told him. Artie smiled at this. He watched as he sat at the table drinking coffee. He felt bad for Artie. He knew what it was like to never meet his mother. He'd kept that hidden from Fiona. "You're feeling very depressed at the moment, aren't you?" Fiona asked him. Artie nodded in reply. She wanted to tell him the truth but knew what might happen if she did. "Artie I have something to tell you. Your Mom didn't leave you ad your Dad, she died after giving birth... to you." she said softly.

Shrek saw tears well in Artie's eyes. "I never knew that. He... lied to me. What did she do before she gave birth to me?" he asked her quietly. "She was the Lafy of the Lake. I'm sorry Artie. I know how you wanted to meet her. I'm sure she's proud of you being King of my late Dad's kingdom." Shrek said to him. He nodded. "How do you know what it's like?" he asked his ogre friend. "Because... I never met my Mom either." he told them. Artie then smiled sadly at him. "Did she die too?" Artie asked nervously. "I think she did. It still hurts but Fiona makes me feel better." he answered pointing to his heart. Fiona was shocked. "Is there any more secrets you don't want me to know?" she asked him. Artie shot him a look. He couldn't spill the secret about the war Zeke was planning between humans and ogres. "No I don't." he told her.


	7. Changing the Kingdom from Zeke's Evil

Losing Grip 

Ch 7

Artie wondered if his friend was just going to tell Fiona about what Zeke was planning but knew he didn't want to worry her or the triplets. He then saw Merlin appear. He looked serious.

"What's wrong? Is it to do with the war Zeke's planning?" he asked him. "Yes it is. I need you and Shrek to come with me at once." He answered him. He then found Shrek outside. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. "What's going on?" he asked Artie. "Merlin's here. He wants to see the both of us. It's to do with Zeke." Artie replied softly. Shrek got to his feet and followed him into the portal Merlin had created using his magic. "_I hope we can stop Zeke before this war of his begins and lives are lost. If the war starts, I won't let Fiona or the kids get hurt. I'll die to make sure they're alive."_ He thought as the portal closed… They came out at Merlin's shack at the other end. Artie watched as the wizard like ogres were casting some sort of spell. "What're they doing?" he asked Merlin. "They're casting a spell to contain Zeke in a new prison but we need to take him down before he starts his ultimate battle." he answered gravely.

Shrek understood. Artie noticed he was very silent. "Let me guess Zeke's plan has you worried?" he told him. He nodded in reply. "I've a feeling I know where he is. He's in the underground catacombs where most of the ogres that people fear meet. We've gotta go there and stop him any way possible." he said to him quietly. "Yes! That's where our tracking spell revealed he is. You can still get them to trust you still?" Merlin replied as he got an idea. "Oh aye they trust me. Zeke's forcing me to help him but I can double cross him. He's no clue what I'm doing." Shrek answered.

"Good. Then you and Artie go down there and stall until we get there and use our spell to imprison him." Merlin said. Artie watched as his ogre friend put on his skateboarding gear and got onto his skateboard. "Let's have some fun taking down Zeke skater style!" Shrek told him. Artie smiled and did the same. They then sped off towards the town square of Far, Far Away but stopped at the steps that marked the entrance to the catacombs. They could hear Zeke talk to the other ogres about his plan as they stepped onto the dark ground. Artie watched as his ogre friend went to join Zeke but he stopped him. "What do you think you're doing? He'll make you fight in his war." he asked him. "Don't worry Artie I won't fight. Besides Zeke still thinks I'm helping him so I'm going to play along but then when Merlin shows up, we'll take care of them, okay?" he explained to him. Artie nodded. Zeke smiled when he saw Shrek. "Ah you're here! I trust nobody followed you here?" he said to him. "Nobody followed me here, okay?" Shrek replied as Zeke gave him a powerful cross bow. He looked back and saw Artie hiding behind a boulder so Zeke wouldn't see him.

"I won't use it to hurt innocent lives Artie. You know me." he whispered softly. The other ogres had guns, rocket launchers and other powerful weapons. Fiona was worried. Artie and her husband had been gone for a long time. She had no idea what was going on. But Shrek's thoughts were broken by Artie yelling. Zeke had found the almond haired teen. "Let him go!" he told Zeke but he cackled at Shrek's protest. "Why should I? It's humans that make us hide down here because of their damn assumptions. You wanna destroy what I'm doing by saving this loser?" he told him handing him a sword. Shrek knew what Zeke wanted him to do with this. "I'm sorry Zeke. I won't hurt my friend." Shrek told him bravely but Zeke punched and beat him up. This made Artie angry. He then kicked Zeke in the back and made him fall to the ground. "This loser is not taking crap from you Zeke. You just hurt my friend for defending me but I know what's up with you, why're you're starting this battle. You're Farquaad's son. He rejected you when he found out his wife gad given birth to an ogre. That's why he wants to shed the lives of innocent ogres and humans as revenge to the man who hated him." he explained to Shrek as he helped him up. Shrek watched as Artie took the sword from him and approach Zeke.

Artie was about to do something he'd regret but dropped it at the last minute. "I don't understand. Why don't you wanna slay me?" Zeke asked him confused. "I didn't do it because that would just confirm what you've just said was true. But it's not. Most humans would welcome you guys with open arms. Besides I'm working on a policy to protect your kind from hunters. I believe we could live in harmony." he answered him as he got rid of the sword. The other ogres then dropped their weapons. Shrek smiled at their decision. "I think they've got your back." he told him. Merlin then showed up with the wizardly ogres. Zeke growled in anger and charged Merlin with the sword but Shrek jumped in to protect him but took the blade hit him in the arm. He wasn't that hurt by it but his arm was broken and pain throbbed through it. "Thanks for that. I wouldn't like to imagine what would've happened if you hadn't became a shield. Let me put him away so nobody can be hurt by him again." he told him.

Shrek understood as he and Artie got out of the catacombs with the other ogres. They watched as a bright light came from within but vanished. "I hope Merlin's okay." Artie thought but his fears were put to rest when the wizard appeared from the catacombs. "Is Zeke gone?" Shrek asked him. "Yes he is. The two of you showed great friendship down there. It saved the kingdom and others of both species." he replied to them. Artie then watched as he vanished and the two of them went back to the swamp,,,


End file.
